1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to, for example, a technical field of an electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal device, and an electronic apparatus including the electro-optical device, such as a liquid crystal projector.
2. Related Art
This type of electro-optical device has an active matrix driving configuration by including pixel electrodes and scanning lines, data lines and a pixel switching Thin Film Transistor (TFT) for selectively driving the pixel electrodes on a substrate. In the active matrix driving, scanning signals are supplied from the scanning lines so as to control the operations of the pixel switching TFTs, and image signals are supplied to the data lines at timings when the TFTs are turned on and driven so as to realize an image display.
For example, JP-A-2005-156574 discloses technology for improving the resolution of a displayed image by assembling two display panels in a liquid crystal display device. In addition, JP-A-7-311387 discloses technology for displaying a high-resolution image by supplying different image signals to respective pixels corresponding to odd-numbered rows and even-numbered rows of the scanning lines.
However, in the technology disclosed in JP-A-2005-156574, since the two display panels need to be assembled, the internal structure of the device becomes complicated or the size of the device is increased. In the technology disclosed in JP-A-7-311387, the scanning lines of the odd-numbered rows and the even-numbered rows are independently controlled, but, from the instantaneous viewpoint, only writing to pixels on a single scanning line is performed. Since the number of pixels and the scanning speed (in other words, the driving frequency) is increased in order to increase the resolution, the writing time of an image signal to each pixel may not be shortened.